What is love
by Sailorangelfox
Summary: Seyia comes back to earth to see her princess, and to maybe close that chapter in her life.But a new enemy arise's and it's their toughest yet...Will Seyia find love or just fade out? Yuri!Shojoai! Seyia/Usagi,Taki/Ami,Yaten/Miniko.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: O.k. this is my first fanfic. And thank you for reading this:bows: It's Yuri which mean Girl/Girl so if you flame me you'll regret it in the name of the moon! He he. Anyway Seiya is going to be a girl in this fic b/c There isn't a lot of fics where she is a girl and if there is please tell me :Puppy eyes:. Hmm oh this fic will have battles later on in the fic but not for a couple of chapters.. so onward with the fic!

A/N2:Ok I'm back!hears boo'sUmmmsweats dropsWell I love you! I combined all my chapters to one.And also i'm out of the hospital That's why I was gone so yeah Also I need at least 8 reveiws and the next chapter will be up in a week!

Declaimer: Well this is for all the chapters that I write out. I don't own sailor moon If I did I would be a sailor and plus I would have haruka or any cute blond .So don't sue. For all you will get is my sisters which I don't mind...

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

**Back to earth we go!**

Stunning cobalt eyes gazed longingly ant the moon full of sadness. 'the moon', she thought miserably, ' so pure and bright just like her. I wish I could see her.' Anguish hovered around the starlight like a signal. Telling people "Hey No love life here!" Poor Seiya hasn't been with anybody since they left earth. She tried many times but nobody can compare to her Odango. 'Well' ,she thought, 'At least she's here in my dreams..' .Her train of thought was cut of by a holler.

"SEIYA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

'I could ignore..'

"NOW!"

Seiya wondered how such a petite starlight could produced such a earsplitting voice.Mabey she was a banche in her perveus life. She turned from the window and walked reluctantly to Kakyuu's chambers. Pondering 'What now?'

'There's no monsters and it's been quite since galaxiea.' She sighed knowing her answers will be answered when she got to the princess chambers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaten paced around the princesses chamber looking pissed off "She's taking to long!"

"Calm down Yaten ."

Jade eye's locked on Makers tranquil form.

"But..."

"Come on Yaten relax I bet she's on her way. You know she's been sad for a while now. She could just be thinking." Kakyuu replied. She flashed a smile at the fuming starlight. Just then the starlight in question walked through the cambers door.

"What's the problem? Is there a attack? "

"No," Kakyuu said "I thought you all worked so hard to protect me and this planet and you all looked like you need a vacation. I think you deserve this. "

"But what about you?" Taiki wondered

"I'll be fine! I have plenty of guards So go have fun!"

Seiya gears was turning. Vacation Go to Earth You get to see Odango Happy Seiya.

"We can go any where?"

"Yes, Seiya"

"Can we go to earth?"

Kakyuu simply nodded. "If it's ok with Maker and Healer"

Taiki just shrugged her shoulder "Sure. Yaten?"

"Whatever if it shuts Seiya up..!"

"Yes Yes Yes!" Seiya grabbed Yaten and stared dancing around. Singing "I'm going to see Odango! I'm going to see Odango! ha ha ha ha ha !"

"Ugggh my hair! Let go you baka!" Seiya dropped Yaten then proceed to dance in a idiotic manner while Yaten brushed her silver hair to perfection. Taiki shook her head then asked

"When can we go?"

"Right now."

As soon as now hit Seiya's ears she dash to her room to start packing. "How long?" Taiki asks.

Kakyuu answer "As long as it takes to sort your problems."

"Our problems..?"

"Guy's come on!" Seiya yelled happily.

"But our bags.." Yaten

"Are packed." Seiya thus threw the suitcases at the starlight's and pushed them out the door. "Bye Kakyuu see you soon!"

"Bye" Kakyuu smiled sadly. 'If I'm right then this might be the last time I see them.' She looked out the window and saw Fighter, Healer , and Maker, a flash then nothing. 'Be safe my starlight's. be safe.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A serene park sat deserted until a intense white flash disturbed it then went still as if nothing happened.

"Hmm earth still seems the same.." Yaten mumbled her eyes looked over the park.

Seiya looked like a dog with a treat within it's grasp. Ecstatic and hyper.

"Wait where are we going to stay at ?"Yaten inquired.

"Hmm I bet we can find a hotel and with all the money we made on earth should be set." Taiki replied.

"Wait do you think we could see Usagi?"

"No."

"Please?" Seiya pleaded

"No!" Yaten glared. "I think she can wait a couple of hours to see you!"

"Now come on be nice you two I think I see a hotel over there" Taiki stated in a tone that said be nice or else.

"O.k." Seiya and Yaten grumbled

The three sexy starlight's then proceed walked in the direction of the Tokyo hotel.

(1 hr later)

"Usagi here I come!" Seiya cheered. Seiya did everything. The reservations, withdrawing money and unpacking their clothes.

"Seiya? Do you know where she lives?" Yaten asked

"ummm..I was just going to wing it? haha?" Seiya replied sheepishly.

Yaten sighed and says "I give up!"

Taiki grabbed a Phone book and flipped through the pages "Here she is. Only 5 blocks from us"

"Taiki Your a genius!" Seyia kissed her on the cheek "Now lets go!" Seiya skipped out the hotel room

The two starlight's sweat dropped yet followed their weird leader none the less.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mamo-chan where are you?' Sapphire eyes filled with worry. Usagi started to stride around the living room. If Mamoru doesn't come she wouldn't have nobody to be with. Ami is studying, Minako is at a tournament , Rei is working at the shrine ,and Makoto is in a cook off. The outers were out of the question.

"Wait. what if he's in a accident or fighting a yoma or..?' Her train of thought was cut off when the door bell rang relief flooded the bunny as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and saw not her boyfriend but three women. Three attractive women might I add. "Yes?"

"Odango don't you recognize us?"

"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki!"

"Yup!" Seiya exclaimed she looked up and down at Usagi. She grown last time they met. The white tee had the happy bunny saying "Cutie pie" hugging her tight abs and tighten at her full rounded breast. And the pink mini showed off her slim thighs and tight ass. Yet she still kept the buns on her head. 'cute' Seiya thought.

"Well aren't you going to let us in?" Yaten asked smartly.

"Oh! Yes come in!" Usagi was brought out of staring at them and ushered them inside the house.

"I see that your girls this time." Usagi said.

"Well," Taiki started "We were boy's only to find our princess but now we're in our true forms."

"O.k.. Well Do you want some soda?"

"Yes Please!" The starlight's replied.

"I'll be right back." Usagi said while walking back to get their drinks.

Seiya was thinking 'man Usagi look cute in that outfit' her mind then started to think very naughty thoughts. Yaten looked at their leader that held a huge grin on her face. She shook her head wondering what naughty thoughts could come from her.She her self was thinking of another blond when the telephone rang and Usagi yelled "can some body answer the phone?" Seiya ran to the phone happy to do her bidding and answered "Hello?"

"ummm Yes This is Mamouru."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Yes?" She spat out. This was Usagi's Boyfreind which made him evil to Seiya.

"Can you tell Usa that I won't be able to make it?"

"Yes" She thus in her opinion the conversation was done slammed the phone down and sulked to a chair and sat heavily down.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked

At the sound of her voice she couldn't help but grin " Mamouru called saying he can't make it tonight."

"Oh, Well their goes my night." replied the sadden bunny.

"Hey" Seiya thinking "If you all don't have any thing to do why don't we go out to eat?"

"Sure I'll love to!"

"Then lets go!" Seiya pulling out her keys to the blue Mercedes.

" I know the perfect spot"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi glance at Seiya. She wore apple bottom jeans that showed the curves of her tight butt and muscled thighs. The light blue spaghetti shirt showed her abs of steel and strain tight over her firm breast. Usagi wondered how the starlight grew so 'Gorgeous' Usagi thought. Wait Gorgeous? She felt she ws describing a Goddess. She was snapped out of her train of thought when Yaten was tapping on her shoulder "Yes?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes!" Yaten yelled

"Really." Usagi inquired. She then turned her head to stare at the passing scenery.

Yaten looked at her wondering ' How can she be this dense?'. "Usagi.." She started but was once again interrupted'.

"We're here." Taiki said dashing any fights Yaten might start with Usagi. Yaten just sighed in defeat and got out the car. Usagi was curious to see where they had brought her to. She looked at the building and gasped. It was Peabody's. That was one of the hardest restaurants to get into in all of Tokyo! She watched in amazement as the Starlight's jut walked to the front of the door not even looking at the block long line. When Seiya noticed that Usagi was staring opened mouth at the restaurant she called out to her

" Come on Odango!" When she seemed she didn't get her message she walked over to the opened mouth girl and pulled her along towards the entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked inside and sat in a booth near the windows. Usagi looked around. The them in here was white. The carpets was Soft and white and the seats white leather. Chandeliers hung above every table and gave a soft glow around her. "Wow. How did you guys get in here? And with out a reservation?"

"Well we just told him we are the starlight's sisters and nobody bats an eye." Taiki says smoothly.

"Cool!" Usagi exclaimed. She grabbed the menu and started looking at the food.

Seiya chucked while she watched Usagi trying to choose her meal. She pictured that this was a date between her and Usagi. She would feed Odango and watched as her pink lips opened to let the food into the mouth .Then She will give desserts afterwards at her place. Seiya started drooling as her mind showing hentia dreams. Usagi looked at Seiya drooling

"Seiya don't worry the food will come soon." She stated While putting a confident hand over hers in child like innocence.

Seiya then snapped out of her fantasies. "Oh yeah the food he he.." Taiki and Yaten laughed at Seiya while she just turned redder and redder. They couldn't believe that she said that! Her of all people! "Shut up!" Seiya said while she was still a embarrassed shade of red.

"Here's the food look!" Usa looked happy as a kid on Christmas when the food arrived. She almost bit off the waiters arm as she dove into her food. The poor man scrambled off scared that she was a rabid dog. The Three starlight's sweat dropped then smiled she still was the bottomless pit naive teenager the met years ago.

"Sooo how's every body else?"

"Well let's see. Minako is a model and Mokoto is working up to get a degree in cooking while Amy is striving for a Degree in the medical field. Rei is a lawyer. Setsuna is a NASA scientist, Hataru starting 10 grade and Haruka is still a race car driver.."

At the sound of the her name Seiya looked at her angel "She still alive?"

Usagi nodded "Yeah and still have that temper of hers. You should have seen what she did when somebody made a move on Neptune.." Usagi shook her head "I hope he's out of the hospital by now. And oh Darien is in computers!" She smiled at her princes name while Seiya fought to keep from frowning.

"What about you?" Seiya asked trying to get the subject of her lethal hate.

"Well.." She blushed "I'm a manga artist." She replied shyly

"That's great!" Seiya exclaimed "can I see it some time?"

"I bet you it's about food.." Yaten mumbled. Taiki silenced her with a stab in her rib.

"Sure! I'll give it to you guys free because I love ya'll" She then winked at Seiya.

Seiya blushed while she replied "Thanks." That word love just put her and a happy place just because Odango said one of the words that mattered most to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride back was full of big plans for everybody to met up and party.

"Well see you later guys!" she waved and walked out to her house. Seiya drove them back to the hotel and got ready for bed.

"Well," Taiki said as she pulled back the covers of her sheets "It seem that Usagi is still the same."

"That's an understatement." Yaten replied hotly snuggling deeper in the covers.

"Well I think that's just fine." Seiya said in defense "Night everybody!"

"G'Night."

Then the all fell into sleep dreaming of their loved ones.

(Seiya's dreamThat means POV too)

I sat down on a patch of grass underneath a picnic cloth. The night was perfect with the moon shining it's white light upon me. I looked around usually my angel was here with me naked and in a erotic position.I'm not saying I'm a perv but still...Anyway she wasn't there. I then looked up and saw the moon becoming bigger and bigger. I realized that it was crashing to earth! I watched as the moon hit the ground and spill cold red blood. It soon consumed me and I fell deep into it's deep, dark waters...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And in to rising sun position and hold." Usagi was following the bald women instructions on the yoga video she borrowed from Minako. Well attempting to. It was hard to do those moves when you're on your period. And here she though they would relive cramps. She sighed stopped what she was doing. She thus dashed to the bathroom and practically crammed the pack of Midol in her mouth. She felt the soothing relief spread through her body. She stripped her clothing and turned on the shower making it steamy like a spa. She stepped in and let the intense water comfort her stiff body. As she lathered her body she thought of the starlights. How Taiki still was smart and Big sister like when Yaten and Seiya bickered like two-year-olds. She wondered briefly if that's how her and Rei fought. She shook her head. They argued about important stuff like why Rei is so mean to her. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to start drying her self off. She thought of Yaten and her how she still waked out about how her hair must be perfect at all time's and how she speaks her mind. She walks to her closet and pulled out her white dress that slashed down to her calf. She thought about Seiya who was still kind and very beautiful 'She really has a hot body.. 'She shook her head and said "well as one female to another hahaha."She thought that maybe they could have a huge party to celebrate their return. She picked up the phone to start party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seiya? Earth to Seiya." Yaten frowned she hated being ignored and hated that Seiya was complely out of it. She spotted a Mike on the table and grinned evilly as she tiptoed towards it.

'What could that dream mean?' Seiya pondered. It could be nothing but Seiya knew that it was a sign. 'But for what?' which led to her first question. 'It could mean...'

"SEIYA WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOUUUUUUUU!"

Seiya flew into the air and fell face first on the carpet floor. Seiya looked up at Yaten who was thrilled at the comedy of it all and Taiki was trying to hide her face behind a book.

"mmbmbhd"

"What was that ?"

"I said 'Run for your life midget' "

"Who you calling a mi..Yaaagh!" Seiya jumped on Yaten and started messing up her hair.

"Bwahahah!"

"Oh my hair stops it!"

"Never!"

Taiki shook her head slowly. The telephone rang and Taiki glad for a distraction gladly answered it.

"Hello. Looney House how my I help you?"

"Oh sorry I thought this was Seiya number..."

"I'm kidding Usagi."

"Oh!"

Taiki sweat dropped

"So what do you want?"

"Umm are you guys busy? If not can you come by the shrine for a party?"

"Sure. Who's it for ?"

"You guy's for coming down to earth. We all missed you. "

"Wow. Umm Thanks."

"No problem! So come by at 8:00!"

"O.K. see you then."

"Bye!"

Taiki hung up the phone and looked at the two bickering starlights "come on children Usagi called."

Seiya looked up fro straddling Yaten. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What for?" Yaten asked while pushing Seiya off her.

"She invited us to a party for us so we could get reunite with the other seinsh."

"Woop.Paaaaaarty! Parrrrrrrrrty!"

"Come on lets go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei do you see them?"

"No Minako.."

"Maybe they're late?"

"Maybe you just want to see a silver head starlight?"

Minako blushed. "Nnnno. Wow look soda.."

Rei chuckled. The door bell rang and Rei walked up to get it but not befor cheeking the party.Ami and Makoto was chatting While Minako and The sea goddess was chatting about fashion.Hatrou and Sets was wispering to each other. Haruka checking up on her kitten.

"Oh My God!"

"Nice to see you too Rei. "

"Come on in! It's so good to see you how you be.."Rei notice that Seyia was walking towerds the moon princess and failed to notice Haruka. "Uh-oh."

"O.." Seiya stopped and stared at Haruka.Haruka stared at Seyia.

" Oh no!Not her again" They cried. The two senish was going to duke it out there but then a loud scream rang out throung the shrine.

A/N:HEHEHEHE Cliffy!I Know you all hate meBut this is so you can reviwe. Well one chapter down so many to go...Hmmm press review and tell me what you think! and who should be paired with who!

Oh and if you have any good Yuri manga or anime tell me in a e-mail or review! Or If there's some thing wrong tell me! B/C I listen to what plp say and try to fix the problem. oh and I'm looking for a Beta-reader! just e-mail me! Well that's all I think. So Bye my reader(s):blows kiss:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well even though I didn't get 8 reviews I got 5 which is good enough for now. I would like to thank every body who reviewed Ya'll really rock! Which is why I love ya'll all. Also I would have done this sooner but I got grounded -- . So on ward with the story!

Declaimer: Ohh magic 8 ball do I own sailor moon? shakes ball 'Not in your life time' . 

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

_**New enemy**_

At the scream all the seinsh grabbed their sticks and cried out their transformation phrase.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up !"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up !"

"Mars Crystal Planet Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Planet Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Planet Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Planet Power Make Up!"

"Moon crisis Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power Make Up!"

The ten senish rushed out the shrine to see five huge yoma. One was red and the other four was blue , green, brown and black. All of which was each holding a glass orb filled with a white gas. At the yoma's feet were still forms that looked like a group of middle school students .

"Hey how dare you mess with those poor students! In the name of the moon I shall punish you! " spoke sailor moon.

" You look good for eat! " The green yoma gurgled out , " Your energy will taste delicious!". With that the five yoma rushed at the scouts.

"Everyone split up in two's!" Venus yelled. Uranus and Neptune went for the blue one , Mars and Venus went for the green one , Jupiter and Mercury went for the red one ,Sailor moon and fighter went for the black one while Maker and healer went for the brown yoma. Neptune ran at break neck speed towards the yoma ,she then leaped in the air and kicked the yoma in the face snapping his head back and landed elegantly behind the yoma.

"Why you little bicth!" The yoma spun quickly to face the blond seinsh. "I'm going to-"his ranting was cut off by Uranus yelling " World shaking!". The Blue yoma simply stared frozen to the spot at the orange ball coming at him. He then screamed in agony as the attack turned him into ashes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jupiter and the red yoma were exchanging punches while mercury was looking for a opening to hit the yoma without hurting Jupiter. The yoma suddenly grabbed Jupiter's left hand , lifted her in the air and squeezed her hand none to gently.

"AUGHHHHHH"

"Jupiter!" Mercury pointed at the yoma. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the yoma's eyes widen when he saw the wave of energy charged water heading strait at him. He quickly threw Jupiter into a brick wall and tried to doge it but alas the attacked was too fast for him and went strait trough his chest. Mercury ran quickly to Jupiter's aid. "Are you ok? "Mercury helped Jupiter stand up.

"Peachy." She leaned on Mercury for support, "I think I just bruised my back and broke a finger or two." Mercury simply made Jupiter sit while she tended to her wounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Venus look out!" Venus leaped into the air barely dodging the acid the yoma spat at her.

"Thanks Mars." Mars simply nodded in acknowledgment. "Now what should we do about him?"

"Dived and conquer ?"

"You got it!" Venus ran be hind the yoma while mars jumped out to avoid acid. But the acid still grazed her leg leaving a red mark on her leg.

"Why you.. Venus now?"

"Now! Venus love me chain!" Venus wrapped the chain around the yoma and held tight.

"Fire soul!" Mars launched the fire ball at the yoma's head and watched as it melted. Venus made the chain disappear and started running up to check on Mars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighter rolled out of the way of the yoma's sharp nails while holding sailor moon. When sailor moon dogged the black yoma's nail she got hit on the ankle with flying debris.

"Hey sailor moon, do you think if I get close enough to yoma you'll be able to attack it?"

"Yeah." Sailor moon clutched her fist tightly and watched as the yoma got closer and closer. When she got close enough she reached up to her tiara and yelled "Moon Tiara Action!" She through the golden disk at him and was satisfied when it went strait through his torso. For a few seconds he seemed alive in shock then turned to ashes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maker ran away from the brown yoma's needles. 'Darn it! The needles keeps following me! But maybe..' She sharply turned running to the yoma. When she got close enough to him she ducked happy that to see the needles lodged in his chest. She turned her back to him and started to walk away until she heard. " I'm not done yet wrench!" She turned and saw that he was already upon her. She closed her eye's and raised her arms in a defense from him and prepared for the worst.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" She opened one eye and saw a burning lump on the ground.

"Thanks Healer I owe you one." She smiled gratefully at Healer.

"Yeah well I need to get my nails and hair done." Healer wagged a finger. Maker just laughed.

"Done. Now let's go check on the others." They turned and ran to the front of the temple. They saw Mercury tending to Jupiter's wounds , Venus rubbing balm on Mars calf and Fighter wrapping Sailor Moon's ankle.

"That's not to tight is it?"

"No. It's just perfect Fighter. Thank you for saving me back there." She smiled tenderly at her. Fighter lightly blushed at her smile.

"I-i-i-t was no problem. But I didn't know that you had a new enemy.."

"What ? I thought that you all came here to stop a rouge villain that escaped from your planet?" The other scouts nodded.

"Noooo. We just came here for a little vacation." Stated Healer.

"So this means we got a new enemy." Stated Neptune.

"Yes and though you only slowed me down I shall soon rule this world with you in it." The low dark voice said. Everybody turned their heads to the top of a lap post across from them. A black cape covered most of the persons body and only his equally black eyes.

"Oh no you won't." Jupiter was powering up to attack when he disappeared saying to them

"Perhaps another day... Lita." All the scouts eyes widened.

"He knows my name!" She whispered.

"This is not good." Mars said stated "Not good at all"

"Looks like we have a new enemy." Uranus stated and looked it the direction the man disappeared to.

"Everyone met here tomorrow a 12:00 pm. The includes you too." Venus nodded to the sailor stars. They nodded back at her and turned to walk back to their hotel.

Seiya shook her head. "Will we ever rest as seinsh?"

A/N: OHH Who's the man and why dose he wear such obvious clothes? Hmm Review please! And I think I'm missing some attacks from the sailor stars please tell me if you know!Thanks Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmmmmmm the dude...Sorry no answers from me! Bwhahahahaahah!Oh anyway I was watching a video of Seiya. Truthfully I never really watched the last season of sailor moon and to this day I still hate Darien...Any way If you want more info on the video e-mail me or review!

Declaimer: If I owned sailor moon Haruka would be mine and Seiya and Rei. and Tuxedo mask would die. slowly. painfully and by my hands.

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

_**plans and dates**_

"What to wear oh what to wear.."Yaten hummed. She looked through her closet wondering what to wear to the meeting. Minako would be there and she wanted to impress her more or less."Ahah perfect!"She grabbed a tight green shirt and white kakis. She put her hair in a high ponytail and added light lip gloss to finish to look.

"Ohh some one looks like their going on a date."Seiya stepped in the room in a dark blue shirt and light blue skirt.

Yaten glared at her "Shut up!"

"Whatever Where's Taiki?"

"I'm right here."She came out in a red sweater vest and blue jeans. "Come on let's go."They walked out of the hotel and then Seiya, being the leader, stared the conversation.

"Who was that man? And how did he know Mokoto identity?"

"We could safely assume that he knows everyone's identity."Taiki stated.

"Yeah,"Yaten nodded. "I mean If you know one scouts name then you know all of them because of the company they keep."

"But..."

"But what Seiya?"

"How come I feel like I know him..."

"Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe."Seiya shut her mouth letting everyone chew on the little info they had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O.k. is everybody here?" Twelve senish, one man and two cats nodded.

"Alright let's start this first off Luna you have anything?"Asked Minako.

"No , who ever this villain is, He is new. But well do a scan to see what's up."The cat spoke calmly.

"But how the hell dose he know MY identity!"Shouted the thunder seinsh. The room was eerily silent to her answer.

"Well If the dude knows one seinsh he knows us all just by association. And we know you'er mad but the sooner we figure this out the better."spoke Ami. Mokoto relaxed slightly to her words while Seiya was staring off in space.

"Seiya? "She snapped her head at her loves voice.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you your staring off into space."The faces showed irritation worry and anger, but mostly irritation.

"Well...I kind of feel like I know the dude."

"What!"The sailor seinsh looked at Seiya.

"Well? Who is it.."asked Haruka.

"I'm not sure.." They all stared at her and before the wind senish had any say Usa

saved her.

"Well we should all give Seiya room to think. We know you'll figure this out Seiya." she smiled in her direction. "So until further notice this meting is over." Everyone reliantly agreed and walked out. Usagi whispered in Seiya's ear "Meet me at the arcade in 1 hr Kay?"Seiya simply nodded. Seiya grinned ear to ear but that smiled faltered when she saw the baka wrap an arm around Usagi.

"Just picture him dieing and all will be well..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Those fools they'll figure it out but I'll be to late Haha Ahah!' the man's evil eye's glowed red in the dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N :Okay plp this is give and take. I get 3 reviews you'll get a chappie Kay? Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I know that other chapter was a little rushed so to make it up here's a longer chapter but here's thecacth.1) I will not post in three week's one b/c of mid terms and 2) I have too many make up test so I have to study. So please chew on this for a while. And maybe just maybe I'll post earlier than this. But I will check e-mail Kay? That's the only thing I can really do... Oh! yeah some said that the villain is totally obvious... trust me you have know idea...

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own sailor moon? if I did I would be rich and Seiya would sing to me every night...among other things.;)

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

_**Date/New feelings**_

Usagi walked slowly to arcade, a dejected aura around her. If any of her friends saw her they would be worried sick but they weren't so people brushed past her ignoring the young woman.' What's happening? why do I feel like this and why is Mamo-chan so distant?' Usagi had no answers but couldn't resist flashing back to the talk they had last night.

-----------------

Flashback(Usagi's POV)

-----------------

I sat down in Mamo-chan apartment and watched my boyfriend busy himself making a snack for us. Well it seems for him because he came back with one ham sandwich.

"So what's up?" I asked .

"Usagi...Why are you so ...clingy?". I stared at him for a while to digest this.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are .You bug me every night wanting to talk and always want to know where I go." His eye's narrowed a little at me.

"Well," I started "I worry about you and don't want you to get hurt..."

"I am a grown man you know. I can take care of myself." I almost laughed. If he could take care of him self then why was he either brainwashed, kidnapped or killed when anything really major happens.

"I know."

"I have college and worrying about our futures."

"Okay..."He came by me and kissed me deeply but I felt no emotion behind it. When He touched my breast I lied and said I have a deadline to turn in and left.

-------------------------

End of flashback

-------------------------

The moon bunny sighed once again. That's another thing he stared getting more physical and she just wasn't ready. Lately she wasn't feeling loved. Not that her friends were bad just can't give love like a soul mate can. Suddenly an image of a blacked hair starlight flashed in her mind and her face held a light blush. When Seiya came back her life just...I don't know brighter. 'Also the fact that she's freaking hot.' Usa stopped in her tracks causing some harsh words thrown at her. 'Can you say that about girls?' She nodded her head, yeah girls compare other girls all the time. But that sill did nothing to stop the little flutter in her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya nervously checked her watch for the tenth time. Okay so she came here fifteen minuets early, She didn't want to be late for Odango plus she didn't want to come off as a slob so she changed clothes. Tight black jeans hugged her shapely thighs while a black shirt that say's " Girls kick ass" stretched across her breast. The finishing touch was a jean jacket and her trademark low ponytail. She looked around the arcade one more until she finally saw her. Her angel in a cute sleeveless pink dress.

"Hey Seiya!" She smiled a somewhat empty smile. Seiya got concerned and decided to ask her about it later.

"Hey!" She watched as Usagi made to sit in the booth but paused and bend over to pick up her cell phone she just dropped. ' What a view.' Indeed Seiya got a full view of her ass and wondered what it would be like to smack it. Alas this did not last long and she turned her head away to avoid scaring her off. She turned her head slowly back to face Usa and smiled.

"So do you remember anything?"

"No, but I'll try."

"Don't worry I know you can do me." Seiya nearly spit out her soda.

"What did you say?"

"I said don't worry I know you can remember." Usa looked at the red starlight with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Seiya nodded. She thought she said 'do me'. If her angel confirmed it she would have dragged her to the nearest love hotel.

"So how are you?" Seiya said trying to get the subject off of her.

"Fine." replied the bunny a little too quickly.

"Your lying." The blonde looked down to avoid he gaze. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"Well me and momo had a little fight."

"Did he touch you?" asked Seiya heatedly. If he did well lets just say even the devil would have cringed.

"No."Usa said. 'well he kind of did but that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do right?'

"Good. Then what is it?"

"Well I just think he's kind of distance lately."Seiya nodded. She watched as the beautiful girl turned solemn. Then a ultra cool idea struck her.

"Hey Odango are you free the rest of the day?"

"Umm yeah. Why?" She titled she head cutely and Seiya almost cooed.

"We since your free and I'm free why don't we just hang out?" Usagi paused briefly then smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure why not!" The starlight grinned.

" Well come on I heard a carnival in town we could check that out." Seiya grabbed her hand and dragged the moon bunny to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That would be 600 yen." Seiya paid the lady and grabbed the tickets. She waked over to Usagi and they then both proceeded to the carnival.

" Hey look! The 'evil monkey ' roller coaster!"

"The what?" Seiya pointed to the ride "They said it has one of the highest drops in the world!" She dragged the stuttering blonde towards it.

"I don't know Seiya." But sadly Usa had no say in it because the ride had started. Ten minutes later when the ride pulled back up both of the girl hairs were standing on its end. One girl had a excided grin on her face while the other looked like she went to hell and back.

"Agghhhh! that was so fucking awesome!" Seiya turned to Usagi. "Wasn't that cool?" she got no reply only allot of twitching. Seiya sweat dropped and pried her off the ride. " Umm why don't we go and get a photo pic?" The girl brighten at the thought of not going on a ride.

"Yeah, and afterwards we could go get some cotton candy!" Seiya laughed.

"You'll never change odgodo atama." When the got to the booths they took the first picture with both girls putting bunny ears behind the other, the second them both flashing the famous V- sing and the last was Seiya hugging her love while she hugged back. They got out and each got one and walked towards the rest of the carnival. about 2 hours later both was exhausted from eating and riding those roller coaters.

"Haha that was so much fun!"

"Yeah that was."

"Hey look at that." Usagi pointed to the poster.

"Come inside to win 10,000 dollars. All you have to do is be the best singer!" Seiya thought that wasn't much but Usa did.

"Wow. With that I could buy that new laptop I wanted and go on a shopping spree." She sighed "but I'm not that good of singer. Man..."She was interrupted by a cough.

"Odgodo are you forgetting who is right next to you?" Usa grinned and hugged the starlight.

"Oh thank you! thank you!" Seiya just smiled and walked in to the bar. She watched people go on and off the stage some were good and some not so good. When they finally called her name she walked on stage winked at her love and started singing.

_(you're my)_

_angel back in haven_

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb back there,_

_and sort through your debris_

_(I'd bring this)_

_Angel back to heaven_

_For all eternity_

Usagi closed her eye's letting Seiya's sweet voice wash over her. Whenever she sang it felt like she was singing just for her.

_Gritty demented cloth_

_Covering up flesh burn to rot_

_Laced wound up so tightly and taught_

_That bitter screams of breath would get caught_

Usagi noticed a lot of things. She wasn't stupid just slow to get things. She remembered when Seiya left. When She did she just felt empty and missed her more than momo-Chan.

_Musky vilified veil_

_Smothering cries of living hell_

_Dust chocking cries to such avail_

_that holy waters rise with one wail _

_(you're my)_

_angel back in haven_

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb back there,_

_and sort through your debris_

_(I'd bring this)_

_Angel back to heaven_

_Captured back for me_

She opened her eyes again and saw that Seiya was done all too soon with her song. The moon bunny hopped up and clapped and whooped the loudest. Seiya bushed at her applauding.

"Thank you. Thank you. "When they said that Seiya was the winner Usa cheered and hugged her to the point of suffocation.

"hey Seiya you deserved some of this too so here." Usa handed half the money to her.

"There is no need. I'm happy seeing you happy." Usagi blushed. 'Wait why am I blushing?'

She hugged the starlight again with much more gentleness. They stood together like that for a few more seconds. Seiya pulled away and looked into her angels baby blue eyes. She couldn't help her self as she lend closer to the girls face. But being the girl that she is she couldn't take advantage of her and instead kissed her cheek. Usagi stood stunned for a bit.

"Come on odgodo lets go home." She nodded and followed Seiya to her car to get back home.

A/N: AWWWWWWW Even I wanted her to kiss Usa.poutsWell un till next time review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: A some what short chappie but it's better than nothing. I'm sick and need rest but since I love you all so much I dragged my body to the computer and post this chapter.

P.S: this mostly deals with Usa feelings.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own sailor moon? if I did I would be rich and Seiya would sing to me every night...among other things.;)

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

_**feelings**_

'Seiya.' What is it inside of me that makes me feel so...warm and...safe. It's kind of like the feeling I had for Mamoru or tuxedo mask. Really it was tuxedo mask I like because I hated Mamoru. He teased me and called me names and not with the teasing that everyone says boys do but with a 'I'm better that you so go away you ditz' sound in it. But I love Tuxedo mask for his cool clothes and crappie but somewhat good poetry. That's all he was really good for, he always left the battle for me to handle instead of really helping me. Not a very good prince in my opinion. Then I found out he was Mamoru I felt less wowed by his 'performances'. Also the fact I had to keep saving his butt in the end of major battles. Isn't he suppose to save me? Then when I found out we we're Destined to be together and rule the universe I didn't feel like love I felt more like duty. Mamouru always left me again and again. One time over a dream! I know we go over that but still... And then Seiya came into the picture, he made me feel more loved than anyone. His loving teasing and his oh so beautiful voice. When I found out he was really a she I didn't mind I even became more happy that before. Dose that mean something?(Haruka I had a crush on for a while but she looks like a boy! but a true girl maybe I should talk to her...) Then when she and the starlights left I sank into a little internal depression. I missed her more than anyone in my life. What I felt with her was what I felt for Mamouru in the beginning. Could it be...'

"Usagi!" Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts by her guardian Luna.

"Yes Luna?" She swung her legs over her pink bed and watched as the black cat jumped unto her lap.

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Luna shook her head. "I swear you have no ears...anyway as I was saying I think the enemy is in the past!"

"The past?" Usa tilted her head.

"Yes! I think that we all met this enemy in the past so I asked every one to try to remember their memory's." Luna looked closely at Usa. 'she's been totally out of it .more than usual ever since the starlights came back. I wonder what's on her mind.'

"So what should I do Luna?"

"Sleep and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay." The girl was settling herself for deep slumber but a curious cat disturbed her sleep.

"Usa what we're you thinking we I came up here?"

Their was a paused then the blonde girl answered sadly "About love Luna .About love."

(Usagi's dream .That means POV too)

I stood in a dark room alone wondering what the hell is going on. "Hello is anyone here?" I then saw two lights appear before me, a light blue one and a dark blue one. Then I heard a voice.

"Choose..."

" Choose? Choose what? Hello who are you!"

"Choose before it's too late..."

"Before what's to late?" I looked around for the source of the voice.

"Before I get you!" I turned to see red eyes and screamed in terror...

------------------------------------------------

Seyia sat up suddendly from her bed


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long but my unfortunately fan fiction wouldn't let me update.

Declaimer: If I owned sailor moon Tuxedo mask would die. slowly. painfully and by my hands.

_**What is love**_

_By: Sailor angel fox ._

_**Meeting of minds/Is the past true?**_

Seiya snapped from her slumber, fear and dread filling her. She scrabbled out of her bed at to the phone and dialed Usagi's home number.

"Hello?" replied a sleepy Usagi.

"Yes, this is Seiya. Did I disturb you?"

"Well it is 3:00 am... but no I just went down stairs for a little snack. You know cereal ,burgers fries..." Seiya couldn't help but sweat drop at that.

"Oh...umm are you okay ?"Seiya asked nervously.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Ohh no reason. Haha Bye!"

"Okaaay bye." Seiya hung up the phone relief flooding through her. 'What a weird dream. I know I can't go to sleep now.' She sighs at the dilemma and decides to go for a run to cool her nerves. She slides out of the bed and tip toes to her closet and grabs black shorts and a blue tank top. She pulls them on then quietly shut the door behind her as she leaves the sweet. She starts jogging to the park to relive her stress.

'Why am I having these dreams?' She speeded up as she entered Juban park. She only remembers one part of the dream and it's the most frightening. She was a bloody mess shackled to the wall of a dark basement of what seemed a old castle on the moon. It was the moon cause she could see the earth through a small window and watched helplessly as a girl who looked just like Usagi only in a white gown with gold trimmings was beaten and tortured by a black shadow that had the form of a man. It was about to look like the man was going to rape her until. Blank. ' Dammit! How could I forget the rest !Baka!' She stops knowing that she just circled the par six times which in about 3 miles in whole. She ended her running session here and walk home and took the long way to admire the view of the moon hanging in the starry sky. The moon it self seems to out shine everything giving off a warm light and guiding Seiya thought the darkness. 'Just like odgodo.' A smile appeared on her face at the thought of her secret love and she found her self at her loves house. She stared at Usagi's window for a while before she started to sing her heart to her love.

_Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?_

_Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? _

_When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart_

_to rest, they burn the color of passion. _

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. _

_Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_

_so then why are we destined to dream? _

_Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,_

_but there are also times when they can't. _

_Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard._

_Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. _

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. _

She let the last note fade before she finished and notice tears were on her face. She turned away from her love not noticing a figure looking out that very same window she just sang to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi watched as Seiya walked away from her house, tears streaming down her eyes. 'Oh Seiya I do love you! So much but will I escape my destiny? To be with you I will but what is love? What I felt for Momo was just a sense of duty. I thought I loved him but now... I'm not sure. If what I felt for momo was wrong what about what I feel for you?' The moon bunny sighed. 'tomorrow I'll asked both of the and which ever one gives me the answer I know in my heart is true. That's the one I'll be with.' She smiled and slipped into bed praying to God she'll make the right choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taiki walked to the library with a little pep in her step. She was going to meet Ami there to help her with her project for college. She smiled to her self at the thought of her blue haired goddess ' I hope she is still single' she thought to her self.

Even though Taiki may be a little cold, she still had feelings. And right now her passion and love was directed to sailor mercury. She loved her for her brilliant mind and stunning body. That petite body with soft curves and large blue eye's that you just want to swim in forever. She was suddenly snapped out of her musings by the sign that said **_'Tokyo library.'_**

When she entered she spotted Amy in a corner with a barrier of books surrounding her.

"Hey Amy!" The blue hair girl stopped writing down notes on her notebook and smiled at Taiki.

"Hi...Ummm Maker, I-I mean Taiki." 'Baka !Why did you do that! How can't you say something sexy that will get you on a date with her!' Ami scolded mentally. Despite being a genius Ami could not plan or analyze a way into Makers heart. 'Maybe I should ask Minako for tips'

"So what are you working on Ami?" Taiki asked while sitting down next to her.

"Well I'm working on cancer, hopefully in the future we'll find a cure but for now I'm working on how to slow down the affects." Taiki nodded

"Okay how about you do the history and I do the ways to slow down the affects of it. Sounds good to you ?" asked Ami.

"Okay!"

"Well lets get started." They started to work on their separate jobs until on curious starlight couldn't hold her curiosity in anymore. ""Hey Ami?"

"Yes?"

"I heard from Usagi that you have someone in your life...But knowing her it could be that she drew that from thin air. So I wanted to ask you is it true." 'Smooth Taiki. Smooth' Ami looked down at the book trying to control her blush.

"Yes I do have someone."

Taiki's heart slowly started to shatter at those words. 'Baka You should have known that someone would pick up her with you gone so long. I mean she smart, pretty and those amazing blue eyes...'

"But they don't know that I feel that way about them and I'm too scared to talk to them about it. I think she will never know how I feel about her or reject me." While she was saying this tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and slowly streamed down her face. " She may not even be gay!" Taiki gasped and ran to her side taking out a hanker shift in her pocket and stared wiping away her tears.

"Ami you are a beautiful girl with a bright mind that will one day change the world. Love should Know no boundaries and if she passes up the chance to have a wonderful girl like you or rejects you then they're crazy." Taiki's face seems to come closer to her's. 'Oh my god is Taiki going to kiss me?' Ami closed her eyes and brought her face closer to Taiki's

"cause the truth is I-"Taiki whispered against Ami's soft pink lips.

"THE LIBRARY IS CLOSING PLEASE LEAVE." The two girls jumped away from each other at the sound of the speaker. They turned away from each other to clean and to leave.

"Taiki," Ami asked, "What were you-"

"Ami! come to the park. We got massive yoma here! And bring Taiki with you!" yelled an angry Venus. She promptly logged off and turned back to the battle. Ami simply nodded to Taiki and ran off to the park.

A/n: Yes I'll end there b/c action sense should be separate...AWWWWW poor Taiki and Ami both the smartest on their team yet can't tell each others feelings. Till next time review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay..Honestly I was going to remove this and move on from the I got a ton of e-mail just begging me to start it agian/finish it.

Well okay I I'm going to really uphaull this story and find a beta reader..So excpect a Breand new good chapter in a a few weeks kay?


End file.
